Teardrops on my guitar
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: Fabian's dating Joy. But Nina wins him back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fabian! Get over here and do this disclaimer!

Fabian: PrincessMelody1297 does not own HOA or songs by Taylor Swift.

Teardrops on my guitar

Nina was sitting on the couch in the living room strumming her guitar. She had a flashback on when she was getting a snack and she saw Fabian kissing Joy. She got her snack and went back upstairs and cried pulling out her guitar and strumming the song "Teardrops on my guitar." Fabian was walking up so he could talk to Nina but stop when he heard her sing the song.

**Bold-Nina**

I wanted to change the name Drew to Fabian.

**Fabian looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**

**That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be**

**I'll bet she's beautiful, that Joy he talks about**

**And she's got everything that I have to live without**

**Fabian talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's just so funny [radio version]**

**And I can't even see anyone when he's with me**

**He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,**

**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**

**[Chorus:]**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**Fabian walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?**

**And there he goes, so perfectly,**

**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**

**Joy better hold him tight, give him all her love**

**Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause**

**[Chorus]**

**So I walk home alone, as I turn out the light**

**I'll put his picture down and maybe**

**Get some sleep tonight**

**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**

**He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**

**He's the time taken up, but there's never enough**

**And he's all that I need to fall into.**

**Fabian looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.**

After the song Nina broke down crying. Fabian walked downstairs and walked in his room. He saw Mick and asked him what he did wrong to Nina.

"Well, since you asked… you started to date Joy, you kiss Joy in front of her, and Amber tells me that she cries herself to sleep, Nina sits by herself in the back. You've done a lot to hurt her dude. But you should be asking yourself the question you asked me. Think, do you really love Joy?"

Fabian took some thoughts to his mind and then he went up to talk to Nina when he passed Joy, Mara and Patricia's room and he heard Joy saying to Patricia that she was dating someone behind Fabian's back. She was shocked. So he said "Joy, we're done!" and then he went in Nina's room and he comforted. She smile and he asked if she wanted to be his girlfriend and she said yes.

**Ending disclaimer: **

**Me: Well Fabian. I fixed it for you but you will get a surprise from Nina in a song.**

**Fabian: Should I be scared?**

**Me: No. But you might see a better side of Nina that you will like.**

**(Look at reader) Say this with me Fabes. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

The way I loved you

Nina was in her room and she was singing another Taylor Swift song which was "The way I loved you." She was singing to Amber, Mara and Patricia.

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

She ended the song and put the guitar and her friends said

"Wow He is going to be so shocked after dinner and so will the guys." said Amber.

"You are going to be great." said Mara

"I can't believe you felt like this for 2 months and you didn't say anything."

After dinner Nina wanted to sing and Amber got her guitar and she gave the lyrics to her and everyone came to watch. Amber and Mara and Patricia were smiling. Nina had started.

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says you look beautiful tonight

And I feel perfectly fine

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space

And never makes me wait

And he calls exactly when he says he will

He's close to my mother

Talks business with my father

He's charming and endearing

And I'm comfortable

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breakin' down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking

And my heart's not breaking

Cause I'm not feeling anything at all

And you were wild and crazy

Just so frustrating intoxicating

Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain

It's 2am and I'm cursing your name

I'm so in love that I acted insane

And that's the way I loved you

Breaking down and coming undone

It's a roller coaster kinda rush

And I never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh

Never knew I could feel that much

And that's the way I loved you

The girls were right when they saw Fabian with an open mouth. Then he said "Did you really feel like that?

"Well Fabian. I did but I don't because I have one more song for you. I made when you were dating Joy."

Fabian sat back down and listened. Nina started to sing

Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye

And we caught onto something

I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me

Were you just kidding?

'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down

We almost never speak

I don't feel welcome anymore

Baby what happened, please tell me?

'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

Cause I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line?

Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide

Like a scared little boy

I looked into your eyes

Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure

So here's everything coming down to nothing

Here's to silence that cuts me to the core

Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all

And you flashback to when he said forever and always

Oh, and it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so

Back up, baby, back up

Did you forget everything

Back up, baby, back up

Did you forget everything

'cause it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called

And then you feel so low you can't feel nothing at all

And you flashback to when we said forever and always

And it rains in your bedroom

Everything is wrong

It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone

'cause I was there when you said forever and always

You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah

Then Fabian got up and took Nina's hands and said "I'm sorry if I did that. I had no idea what was wrong with me back then but Joy was my past and you are forever and always my girlfriend. I love you."

Nina hugged him and kissed him.

"I know you love me Fabian. But 1 more song and then I want to give you something upstairs."

"Okay. Wait, is this song a love song?"

"Yes"

Nina strummed

I like the way you sound in the morning

We're on the phone and without a warning

I realize your laugh is the best sound

I have ever heard

I like the way I can't keep my focus

I watch you talk, you didn't notice

I hear the words but all I can think is

We should be together

Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Be there, never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

So I'm a stay through it all

So jump then fall

I like the way your hair falls in your face

You got the keys to me

I love each freckle on your face, oh

I've never been so wrapped up, honey

I like the way you're everything I ever wanted

I had time to think it oh, over

And all I can say is come closer

Take a deep breath then jump then fall into me

Cause Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I'll shine for you

Whoa oh, I'm feeling you baby

Don't be afraid to

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Be there, never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

So I'm a stay through it all

So jump then fall

The bottom's gonna drop out from under our feet

I'll catch you, I'll catch you

And people say things that bring you to your knees

I'll catch you

The time is gonna come when you're so mad you could cry

But I'll hold you through the night until you smile

Whoa oh, I need you baby

Don't be afraid, please

Jump then fall

Jump then fall into me

Be there, never gonna leave you

Say that you wanna be with me too

So I'm a stay through it all

So jump then fall

Jump then fall baby

Jump then fall into me, into me

Every time you smile, I smile

And every time you shine, I shine

And every time you're here

Baby I'll show you, I'll show you

You can Jump then fall, jump then fall

Jump then fall into me, into me, yeah

Fabian ran up and kissed her. He felt Nina kiss back. His hand touched her cheek and his other arm went around her waist. Her arms went around his neck pulling her close. Then they stopped and the others left so that Nina and Fabian were alone. Nina put her guitar down and sat next to Fabian and they talked.

"Did you mean everything in those songs?" said Fabian

"Yea. To me Taylor Swift is helpful. But sometime I'm living through some of her songs with you. You make me happy every day."

"Well Nina. I'm happy to be your boyfriend. I'm happy to wake up to a beautiful day and to a beautiful girlfriend and great friends. I always wonder about what my next day is going to be like but I know the answer would be to be happy with my girlfriend who has a beautiful smile and personality."

Fabian saw a tear fall and Nina was tearing up. He wiped her tear with his thumb and kissed her cheek and then her lips. She smiled and he extended his arms wanting a hug. Nina gave him a hug and he smiled and kissed her head. They stayed like that until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Trudy came down to make breakfast and she stopped to look at the deep sleeping couple. So she got them a blanket and covered them up. She smiled and then Amber and the others came down and smiled. They were happy that things were right.

Ending Disclaimer:

Me: Well were you surprised Fabian?

Fabian: Yeah. But nice ending and good plot.

Me: Thanks. But I think you and Nina will be together forever.

Both of us: Review.


End file.
